


Finding love

by Superherolover



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherolover/pseuds/Superherolover
Summary: This is a soulmate au that I saw on Tumblr when one soulmate writes on there arm it shows up on the others the first thing I thought of was batflash so read to see!





	Finding love

**Author's Note:**

> Wallys P.O.V

I honestly thought that things would be different very different maybe I would meet my soulmate when I was younger I would picture he or she would save me from my dad or maybe we'd bump into each other at school. It was just hopeful thinking and after I was sent to the orphanage the thoughts became day dreams. Who was my soulmate, what did they like, what did they hate, dreams worst fears, pancakes or waffles?, chocolate milk or beer? Would they like me? 

I turned to the mirror swiping my hand across it to get rid of the fog from the shower my face came to few obnoxiously red curls and the sight of my pale skin freckles sprawling across it as I went over my face bland green eyes with large bags underneath them late nights at work and as flash keeping them in place looking at my eyes in the mirror I couldn't help but notice the dull green a spark of mischief and hope in them my time with the league bringing good memories washing out some of the haunted look my eyes held. As the fog lifted I took in the scars that fitted across my body. All from before I became the flash my healing not allowing any injuries to stay for to long. My eyes landed on the biggest scar that settled on my chest, a lightning bolt that stood against my skin I sighed as my thoughts turned slightly darker. Frowning as I threw a shirt on over my head grabbing a pen from my pocket as I jumped up on the kitchen counter. 

Drawing had always been somthing I used to calm me down and somthing I carried with me after I got my speed, always slowing down to enjoy watching my art come to life, somthing that had made me even realize I actually had a soulmate when they responded to a drawing I did of a slice a pizza. It kept going after that I would draw, and there would be a comment. It started at a couple times a month but readily grew to happen once a day. 

I touched the pen to my skin the ink flowing in a smooth pattern each line making the picture grow more and more I turned my arm slightly to add to my creation it started off simple a couple of rose pedals but as I went on the rose grew larger each pen stroke making the picture  come togther. I drew a line down to my elbow adding a few thrones and a single leaf I stopped as my phone beeped. 

I quickly went over the text from Chief Signh he was giving me the day off which was a blessing and a curse. Bad because when I went back I had to deal with whatever the others messed up at my crime scene. Good because it was Friday so I would get a long weekend which gave me more time to go over central to patrol. Singh had also mentioned a new coffee shop, today was as good a day as any to try it out. I picked up my phone only to notice It had a five percent battery I frowned slightly before flowing my chattering cord and Groaned as I saw it out of the wall. 

I quickly sprawled out the address on my arm before grabbing my keys and heading down the dingy apartment stairs the elevator still being closed off. 

The walk was a fairly short one but took me over an hour to get too. Stopping by to talk to everyone along the way. 

"It was good to see you wally!" Clare a nurse at central hospital called out. 

"You too!" I replied with a small smile "tell your kids good luck at there concert I hope it goes well" 

"Me too" she joked walking off with a wave. 

I stopped in front off the coffee shop double checking the name to my arm. The chipped cup. I wondered if they only use chipped cups to serve there coffee I laughed softly to my self at the thought. 

. As I walked in I noticed the place was larger the I originally thought. My apartment not even half the size. The coffee shop had a warn feel that I wasn't use to, a welcoming atmosphere. Looking around the store I noticed it wasn't particularly busy a few people at the counter chatting with baritisas and a lone man sitting in the far corner of the store dark black hair caught my eye first my eyes not leaving him his head was tilted toward the counter his eyes searching for somthing. What that was in not sure. The longer I took him in the more I wanted to know. My eyes slowly trailed down but froze as I spotted a rose on his arm my fingers twitched as I took it in and my feet walked unknowingly I stopped infront of him it was too late to even think about turning around his eyes had long been on me and I couldn't help but move under his gaze His face seemed vaguely familiar but I couldn't quite place it. "Wow" I said looking at him. This was the person I've thought of my whole life, the guy I've always wondered about. "Your hot like wow" I touched his arm and felt strong muscles my face flushed as the words tumbled out of my mouth and I quickly retreated my hand. 

"What I really ment to say was very different" I mumbled my words looking down. He probably thought I was a complete dork. 

"You don't think I'm handsome?" He asked I felt my eyes widen 

"No! I mean yes-your extremely attractive your eyes look are seriously blue, like sickeningly blue cloudless sky blue, someone should name a crayon after your eyes. Perfect." 

A smirk over took my soulmate's face the thought alone had my heart beating faster. 

"Your quite handsome yourself, and I really like your eyes" he replied before taking my hand and bringing it to his lips. "My names Bruce, what's your?" 

"West, wally west" a soft smile touching my lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this hasn't been re read or edited so sorry for all the mistakes and I rewrote this after working on it for half the night and losing all I had written down :|! I also started and finished this while half asleep so if you don't like it im sorry! Comments are always welcome let me know your thoughts ideas only other batflash ideas. Thanks loves.


End file.
